Talk:Out of Sight, Out of Mind/@comment-101.174.159.39-20130225015640
Reasons why Aria is NOT A. Aria, as we saw in the season 3 premiere, was having panic attacks and nightmares. If she’s “A”, why would she be like that? I doubt she would fake that. I know one of the main mystery behind who the A’s are is what are their motives. But really, what would Aria’s motive be to TORTURE her best friends? She loves them. We already know Aria finally got *physically attacked*, and before that she definitely was the least tortured individually. But she is almost ALWAYS with the girls when A does something to all of them. Framing them with the shovel, framing them with Ian’s trophy, finding Ian’s dead body.Etc. If she’s A you’d think she wouldn’t want to be with them when they all get arrested. A didn’t start stalking/texting the girls until Aria moved back. False. A was already stalking Alison before they started with the girls. None of the girls were friends anymore after Ali disappeared and when Aria moved, so why would they go after them then? A’s first message to all of them at the same time was: I’m back bitches, and I know everything. -A Again, FALSE. The message said: “I’m still HERE bitches, and I know everything.” Not to mention, Aria was standing right there with them when they all got the message. So unless Aria is able to freeze time to quickly send them a text without them seeing, she couldn’t have wrote that. Aria was the last person with Vivian Darkbloom’s coat. '' And you have proof of that how? She got it out of Spencer’s car, more than likely, she probably gave it back to her. ''Aria wrote her last A like the way A writes it. Alright, firstly, this was back in season 1, but look at the way Spencer wrote her A. Well what do you know, same way! Every time we have seen A write “A” somewhere other than in a text message, we know Aria is with someone so it wasn’t her. I’ve seen it be compared to the part where “A” left the signature on a fogged up glass after they massaged Emily, we know that wasn’t Aria, she was with Jason. Now the biggest thing.. Aria was almost KILLED by A. She was drugged, and no, she didn’t drug herself. You actually seen with your own eyes the Queen of Hearts costume put something in her drink. Whoever the people were who were pushing the box were trying to throw her off the train. They had no involvement in her not dying, because when they ran off somewhere they left her there in the box getting ready to tip over the edge. Alison’s visit to Aria: In Alison’s visit to Aria, Aria directly says, “Do you see -A?”. Ali says, “Everywhere I turn, so do you, you all do. If Aria was -A, why would she ask that? Red coat: In episode 3x16, you saw a glimpse of red coat in the reflect. Red coat has blonde hair (could be a wig) but Aria was drugged up in bed all day. 3x19: Emily remember red coat was at Ali’s grave that night. So Aria grabbed Em, grew a few inches, put on a red coat and blonde wig and then made it back to Spencers back in time. Yeah. No. Even a writer of the show said "Lord let tonights episode finally pit to rest the theory that Aria is A" and Marlene King confirmed none of the girls were A.